


【All嘉/范二+微JJJP】成年禮 ( 中2 )

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Summary: 主范二 最後微JJJP其他All嘉還是有的 但非常非常非常少(重要的事要說三遍)短篇預警卡肉預警警告 : 內涵不雅詞眼及微微18+





	【All嘉/范二+微JJJP】成年禮 ( 中2 )

**Author's Note:**

> 主范二 最後微JJJP   
> 其他All嘉還是有的 但非常非常非常少(重要的事要說三遍)
> 
> 短篇預警  
> 卡肉預警  
> 警告 : 內涵不雅詞眼及微微18+

“爽夠了嗎？”林在范站起身來看著段宜恩。

“這麼急的嗎？如果我說還沒呢？”段宜恩笑笑地看著林在范。

“你確定？”林在范彎下身來盯著段宜恩，就連下巴也都要出來了。

“唉呀，開個玩笑而已~”段宜恩緩緩地起身。

“嘉爾，看著我。”林在范貼在王嘉爾的耳邊說。

“在范哥… 幫幫我…”王嘉爾紅著臉，而身下的小穴正緩緩流著段宜恩的精液，下身的風光一覽無疑，好不色情。

“喜歡嗎？”林在范含住了王嘉爾最敏感的耳垂，時不時還用牙齒磨著。

“唔… 喜歡…”王嘉爾在被林在范含住的那一刻便全身癱軟。

“想要嗎？”林在范刻意貼近王嘉爾的耳朵，把聲音壓低著說話。

“想… 想要在范哥哥進來…”王嘉爾眼眶漸紅，彷彿就要哭了出來。

“那你先把它舔濕吧，這樣才好操你呀。”林在范彷彿像是變了一個人般，居高臨下的看著王嘉爾，嘴角的笑意再也藏不住。

“Ewww！林在范你可真狠啊~”BamBam忍不住嗆了出來。

“去你她媽的閉嘴！”林在范轉過身，惡狠狠地看著BamBam。

“嗯…”王嘉爾現在幾乎已經無法思考了，他將林在范的褲子及內褲緩緩拉下，接著一根脹大的性器便彈了出來，其實林在范的尺寸還是很可觀的。

“唔…”王嘉爾不熟練的舔了舔性器的頂端，而頂端則慢慢地流出了乳白色的液體。

“嘉爾…”林在范的嗓音又啞了幾分。

“唔！”林在范不滿足的扶住王嘉爾的頭，將自己的性器一口氣的塞了進去。

“嘔！”王嘉爾將性器含住嘴裡時，一股腥味馬上衝了上來，令王嘉爾忍不住乾嘔。

“哈…”林在范不斷地將性器頂到王嘉爾的喉嚨深處，雖然王嘉爾早已眼眶泛淚，但這舒爽的感覺還是令林在范捨不得離開。

“唔！”林在范忍不住就射在了王嘉爾的嘴裡。

“咳咳！ 嘔…”王嘉爾馬上就將嘴裡的精液吐在了地板上，而嘴邊還留著些許的殘留物。

“嘉爾不乖呢… 地板都被你弄髒了，而且你怎麼能將它吐掉呢… 壞小孩是要被懲罰的啊…”林在范故作可憐的看著王嘉爾。

“你…！”王嘉爾紅著眼睛看著林在范。

“好了，電影就看到這裡，現在是中場時間，請你們都出去。”朴珍榮不知甚麼時候已打開房門，笑咪咪地看著房裡的圍觀群眾們。

“幹嘛出去？”崔榮宰不滿的頂了嘴。

“出去就出去。”段宜恩一副無所謂地走了出去。

“Why？Come on man！接下來好戲才正要上演呢~”BamBam跟崔榮宰是站在同一陣線的。

“你們確定要等我發火？”朴珍榮似乎有些不耐煩了。

“好啦，我們先出去，但下個是我們。”金有謙使了個眼神示意BamBam跟崔榮宰快出去。

“喀！”朴珍榮鎖了上門。

“好了，嘉爾，現在就只剩我們三人了呢…”朴珍榮慢慢走向了床邊。

快逃。王嘉爾的大腦中浮現了這兩個字。


End file.
